clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
"Summons skeletons, shoots destructo beams, has glowing pink eyes that unfortunately don't shoot lasers." Summary *The Witch is unlockable from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *She is a short range, moderate hitpoint Troop that deals area damage. *Every three seconds, the Witch will passively summon a group of three Skeletons. Strategy *The Witch should be placed far behind high hitpoints troops such as the Giant so that it can have enough time to summon her Skeletons and provide offensive support. **If the opponent has a Giant backed up by a Witch, just wait for the the Witch to cross the river. When she does, place some Barbarians, a Baby Dragon, or any other high hitpoint troop right on top of her so they will clear the Witch and turn around to fight the Giant. ***Remember never to ignore the Giant, as it can deal significant damage to your tower. *The Witch's Skeletons can be taken out easily. Make sure you have a group of distracting troops to keep the Witch from being targeted. *It is highly unrecommended to spawn the Witch next to the player's Crown Tower if the opponent has cards like the Rocket or Lightning, since they can take out the Witch and damage the Crown Tower at the same time. **A Fireball at least 5 levels higher than a Witch can take her out completely. *When using the Rocket to take out a Witch, be careful with the placement because the Rocket is slow. Put the Rocket some space ahead of where the Witch is going to make sure it gets there in time. *Witches are also useful against slow attacking troops. Her Skeletons can distract troops like a Prince whilst the Crown Towers and/or the Witch attacks it. *Witches can also be used to counter swarms. Her ranged area damage makes her a good choice against low hitpoint hordes. *The Witch has a moderate amount of hitpoints and damage potential. It can either spawn Skeletons to tank in damage that would have been directed at the Witch, or continually spawn Skeletons to deal more damage to the Crown Tower if said Crown Tower is targeted at her, as the spawned Skeletons can deal more damage than the Witch herself! *If a Witch summons while under Rage, her skeletons are also affected. Keep this in mind when going for the offensive. Trivia *On 11/01/16, the Balance Update decreased the Witch's spawned Skeletons level by 1. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased her damage by 3%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased her damage by 5%. *The Witch is one of the seven cards associated with skeletons, including the Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon and Bomber. *There was a bug with the Witch where it can be trapped in a corner of your territory by any buildings, such as the Goblin Hut or Barbarian Hut, which players utilize to use the Witch as an additional spawner, before the building trapping the Witch is destroyed and she can continue on as a normal troop. **However, the early February update fixed the 'Stuck Witch' bug. *The Witch's Skeletons are 5 levels higher than her. **This means that, when fully levelled, the Witch can summon level 13 Skeletons; the highest level of Skeletons upgradeable being level 12. **The Goblin Barrel shares the same trait, except it spawns Goblins instead of Skeletons. de:Hexe Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards